James and Lily:Partners in Mischief
by blackcatmischief
Summary: L/J story.Quite different from others but still has the same quality.It involves a prophecy and a disater at-no wait,you just have to read to find out! REVIEW!!EVERYBODY WILL HAVE A ROMANTIC PART IN THIS STORY!~ ~CHAPTER 9 IS UP AND LONG!~
1. The First Day

**James and Lily:Partners in Mischief**

It was James Potters first day of his second year at Hogwarts and he had just gotten to the Griffindor common room with his friends Sirius,Remus,Selena,Lily,Maya,Ami and Peter. Nobody liked Peter that much. They all talked for awhile and then went ot bed. The next day Lily was awaken by a pillow being thrown at her." Hey! I was sleeping!"Lily snapped.

"Well Lily, I had to wake you up because WE HAVE ONLY 15 MINUTES TO GET TO POTIONS!!! So hurry!"Maya yelled.Lily jumped out of bed and was really in 3 minutes.They ran out of of the common rooom and rushed down to potions.They had just made it. Maya went over and sat in the seat that was closest to her.Lily went over and sat next to James. Maya was sitting next to a boy named Nick in Griffindor. He handed her a time-table. "Thanks" she said. Sirius got to sit next to Peter.

And on James' other side sat Remus.Next to Remus sat Selena Moon, a pure-blood. Ami sat next to Sirius on the other side.The teacher Mr. Evile(eh-ville) walked in. " Class , today we will be making a wolfsbane potion. It makes werewolves keep their mind when they transform.James noticed Remus had paled at the word 'werewolf'. '_Whats wrong with werewolves?Besides the fact they bite.'_ James thought. Maya looked bored for she had told them all about them and if she ever met one she would kill it. Remus had looked like a ghost when she had said that. James looked around and saw Maya talking to the boy Nick and it looked like she was having a good time.Lily was talking to Selena while Ami talked to Sirius. After that they went to transfiguration. James found that this was easily his easiest subject because he had turned Sirius's hair yellow and he hadn't noticed even though it looked terrible.

Then they went to lunch. Maya was going to say something. "Guys, this is Nick and he is really nice and he met Snape on the train so he doesn't like Slytherins. Can we let him in the group?"Maya looked hopeful.That seemed to make up the rest of the groups mind for nobody except maybe Peter liked Snape. "Anybody who hates Snapey and Slytherins are friends of ours!Welcome to the group Nicky."Sirius said. Nick looked annoyed but then Maya whispered to him and he perked up and was lively and talkative. The rest of the day was fun James thought and he was glad. They had a new person in their group and best of all:he hated Slytherins. 


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

**Defense the Dark Arts Class**

****

****

The next day they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. The teacher was a beautiful brown haired girl with bright blue eyes and brown painted fingernails. Her name was Terra Warewolve. "I'm your new teacher, Professor Warewolve.Sounds like werewolf I know but it is Ware not were. Now we are going to use a boggart today and so if any of you are afraid of them don't go up. But you won't get any points." Warewolve said. The professor let out the boggart. It looked very misty. Sirius went up first. It became him but he didn't have a mouth. "Riddikulus" he shouted. It had a mouth and began to make jokes. "Now the way to confuse it is to laugh." Warewolve said.So they laughed because the jokes were funny. Next went a girl named Shriana. She was afraid of slugs for she was muggle-born. Next was Peter. He was afraid of a death eater and boy did it take him some time to get rid of it. Next went James and he was scared of Dementers. It got cold, and clammy.Everybody got scared. "Riddikulus"James shouted. It became happy and looked like a clown.

Next went Ami. It was a snake. "Riddikulus"It became happy but it couldn't move. Then came Lily. It became the worst of all. It became Voldemort. But you couldn't tell because it looked like Tom Riddle.Everybody knew who he was because he had won a Special Services Award but nobody but Remus and James really knew he was Voldemort. Their fathers worked for the ministry so they figured it out but haven't told the minister yet and aren't planning too. Lily didn't know why this boy was her worst fear but she went "Riddikulus" It became a very sweet looking boy and he had a big straw hat on that looked so funny everybody laughed. Next went Maya. Hers turned into a great spider and she was very quiet when she said "Riddikulus"It suddenly started to do a tap dance. Then Remus went. But you couldn't see anything except made a silvery globe. People were confused. "I hate divination." Remus said lamly.People took that-all but James. "Riddikulus"Remus said.It just cracked.People laughed weakly. Then went Nick. The boggart turned into Snape and Nick was getting along with him! People stared in horror. With a wink at the group he said "Riddikulus" and snape turned bright red with yellow clothes. Everybody laughed real hard. Last but not least went Selena. The boggart turned into the same thing Remus had had. Remus almost fell off his seat with amazment. Selena made it crack and wit hweak laughter it finished the bogart off. Just before class the professor announced "This is a warning to ya all. There is a werewolf roaming the grounds of Hogwarts at night so stay away on full moons or ya might regret it. Good-bye." And with that she left. It left them in wonder. Remus and Selena both looked pale that evening. At night everybody said good-night and went up to bed. Except two people. Two people were down in the Restricted section planning and working on a mystery that would be very hard to solve. Very hard. 


	3. The Halloween Ball

**Halloween Ball**

****

Two weeks before Halloween Dumbledore stood up in the Great Hall and announced a Halloween Ball for 2nd years only. "I'm so excited Lily! We get dress robes and oh my gosh! We HAVE to find dates!" Selena said. 

"I know and who are you going to ask, Sirius?" Lily said smirking.

"No! He's too wild. I'm asking Remus. I already know who your asking. James." Selena said slyly. 

Lily blushed a bright red and nodded.

Then they both grinned and went up to the common room to plan. Then boys were looking kind of excited and joking around about who they were going to ask while Ami, and Maya were discussing very secret plans. For the boys they managed to figure out that Remus was going to ask Selena, James: Lily, Sirius: well they just couldn't figure out him. Then Nick apparently was way to easy for he was going to ask Maya.

Peter, well he didn't have anybody.

Now as the two girls talked you could tell one was excited and was going to ask Sirius. That one was Ami. The other one though, well she wasn't sure if she would ask or not. That was Maya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up in the common room if you walked in you'd see a big list of things for the ball. Lily and Selena were going to Hogsmade the next day (Saturday).The next day Remus came down to the common room looking paler than ever. Selena was the only other one down there and she too looked pale. "Hello, Remus . Why are you up so early?" Selena asked. Remus hesitated but then looked determined. 

"I was going to ask you if you would go to the ball with me?" He said bravely. Selena looked surprised and then blushed.

"Sure I would love to go with you. I was going to ask you anyway." She said. Remus raised his eyebrows but then he just smiled and sat down next to her and they started to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 2 hours to the ball and everybody had asked who they were going to and everybody had excepted. Sirius still hadn't told them whom he had asked and Ami wouldn't tell either. Everybody was excited and were all getting really in their rooms. "Is my hair ok?" Selena and Ami kept asking Lily. 

"Its fine. Don't worry. Now come on! Lets go down and meet them." Lily said impatiently. They all hurried down stairs but had to wait 20 minutes before the boys were ready. First Sirius came down and his jaw dropped for he was looking at Ami who had on bright blue dress robes and her straight black hair was in curls and her brown eyes were bright with beauty. She had on transparent blue shoes and looked very pretty. Sirius and Remus were wearing brown dress robes while James and Nick wore black. Then came down Selena. Now it was Remus' s turn.

Selena had on silver dress robes with lace that glittered and had silvery-laced shoes. Her long light brown hair was tied with a silver ribbon and her bright silver eyes shown with happiness. Then came James and his jaw dropped too. Lily was in bright green dress robes to match her eyes and her red hair which used to be curled was straight and had light blonde highlights in them and she had black shoes. Her she had on blush and her eyes wee sparkling. Last came Nick (about ten minutes later) and since Maya hadn't told him what she was going to look like, when she turned around Nick looked stunned. 


	4. The Full Moon

The Full Moon

Maya had on dark blue dress robes with gold trimmings around it. She had on blue shoes with gold lacings. Her hair was long and silky with gold pins in it. Her brown eyes sparkled with energy. "Let's go guys. We don't want to be late especially since I made you later then we should be." Maya said. The boys kept staring at her for a while but then snapped out of it and they ran down the hall. They had just reached the Great Hall and stared in amazement. The tables had totally vanished and there was the Head Table and a food table. Food was on the side and the Head Table up front. They were dancing to these fast songs but then a slow song came up but nobody really wanted to dance but Sirius and Ami , and James and Lily. They were slow dancing well. But then the clock chimed 7 and Remus got paler than ever. His eyes were a bit yellow. But then so were Selena's. Remus and Selena excused themselves but not formally. They just sneaked away quietly. But unfortunately for them, Ami spotted them. She stopped dancing and she and Sirius went over to the food table where the others are. "Guys, I just saw Remus and Selena sneak out. We better follow them." Ami said quickly but quietly. They all agreed and quickly left. Maya having good eye sight saw them far ahead and so they followed close behind. They came to the Whomping Willow that had been planted last year. There was Madam Pomfrey and she was holding a stick. She poked the thrashing tree and all the sudden it stopped. Remus and Selena went in and thanked her. She followed and about 50 or so minutes later came out without them. Lily, not liking to see her friends disappear with a teacher and then not come out burst out of their hiding spot and ran over to Madam Pomfrey. Even though everybody tried to stop her. "Where did my friend go? Tell me Madam Pomfrey! Where are they?" Lily yelled.

Madam Pomfrey was a very surprised to see her out there but she said 

"Don't worry dear. They'll be fine. They are just going on 

**a…well little errand for Dumbledore. They're safe." Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly. Lily just nodded her head and headed back to the castle with Madam Pomfrey but anyone who knew her well could tell she didn't believe it at all.**

**That night they all met at a secret room that they had found. "I think something is up. "Running errands" my foot! They're keeping something from us and we've got to find out as friends!" Lily said loudly and boldly.**

**" I think so too. If they're keeping something from us then we've got to find out. Friends shouldn't lie to each other." Maya said agreeing. They started to plan what to do but as they left two people already had a different plan in mind. **


	5. The Day of Clues

The day of clues

Late that night two girls were in the library. They were looking in books for things on the full moon. One who had the code name Tiger and one who had the code name of Black Rose were having no luck. "The full moon doesn't seem to have anything on it. " Tiger said frustrated. Black Rose thought for a minute but then said " Unless… I got it!" She said excited. 

"What? What is it?" Tiger said impatiently. 

"A werewolf is related with the full moon. Selena and Remus are werewolves! They both have gotten paler and paler. The silvery thing was the moon!

They would hate divination because it would tell their future and their eyes were yellow! Not purple and blue! We've got it!" Black Rose yelled. Suddenly you could hear footsteps. 

"Shoot! You had to yell! Now we have to hide. Hurry!" Tiger said quickly and they ran down the hall. But at the end of the hall you could see a light so they quickly dodged into a spare room. Once inside they heard the caretaker Grunger go by. "I'll get you, you pesky students!" he yelled. They breathed sighs of relief but then went on down the corridor to the Griffindor common room. But when they got back Nick and James were sitting in arm chairs and turned around. "Nice to see you guys. We were worried. Where were you? If you were working on a something by yourselves you guys better explain. " James said in a serious voice. Lily and Maya looked at each other knowing they'd have to explain no matter what. 


	6. Explaining of a Plan

Explaining of a Plan 

James and Nick stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Well it was like this. Tiger and I were looking for a way to help Remus and so we went to the library. You explain the rest Tiger." Black Rose or also known as Maya said to Tiger or as you might have guessed Lily. Lily looked annoyed but then said 

"Well then Maya found something on the full moon and its apparent that Selena and Remus are werewolves. The silvery orb was a moon. So now we have to figure out how to help them." Lily said. James and Nick both looked very surprised that Remus and Selena were werewolves but then Nick said

" Why didn't you let us help? Besides boys are always good help. "he said superiorly. Maya sneered and said 

" If we let you help then we would never get done. Besides girls do better research." 

Nick just looked annoyed but then Sirius came down. He took one look at then and gave a big grin. 

"What are YOU guy's doing up? I know what you've been doing. You've been telling your feelings about each other. How sweet." 

Sirius said smiling but then he burst in to laughter at James and Lily's faces. Although they had not been doing that James and Lily blushed but then grabbed pillows and pounded Sirius but Maya and Nick looked away from each other and blushed furiously. After that Sirius was calm and they started to tell him about Remus and Selena but then the prefect came down and was like 

"What are you doing up? Go to bed! Now!" then he stomped back up stairs. But they didn't go to bed. Not just yet. 


	7. The Secret Passage

**_Secret Passage_**

****

****They all crept out of the Griffindor Common Room and made their way down the corridor. Nick, Sirius, James, Lily and Maya all stole down a corridor door, which James said " leads to a secret room that he is 'sure' no one knows about" They were running down the passageway when suddenly Maya stopped. "Guys, stop! I feel something… a presence of some sort. Be careful." Maya said quietly. The rest of them became watchful and some scared. They crept quietly along a little bit more and then:

**BANG!!!!**

They all jumped three feet in the air. There wasn't smoke but ice that now laid the floor and it looked like there were death- like pools of water underneath. A piece of paper fluttered down into Maya's hands in perfect condition.

It read:

Those who read this are warned not to go further unless seeking the truth about one another or an endlessly lost brother. Before you lies the destiny of your most true friend, so let her go on or go make your amends. If you are trying to get past with theft, then may the curse of the Loved Ones be brought on you dare you go left. Only she, who has lost another, may go through to rejoin one another. The Chosen One will be protected by her truest of friends but if she dare trust the wrong one then the world shall end all together. Go forward if you seek the truth and if not you may only see this place 5 times.

****

Everybody was shocked and worried. No body had any idea as to who the chosen one was.

"Who is seeking the truth about one another? Not me!" Lily said. Maya was quiet while the others agreed and argued. Then she spoke up loud and clear

"Well I would like to see who is the Chosen One. Its obvious that it is a girl for it says 'she'." Maya said.

They all thought about that and said

" Well, then it must be Lily or Maya for nobody else will be able to read it because the note thing has disappeared." James said. Indeed it had disappeared right out of Maya's hands but the weird thing was that she could remember it by heart- although she didn't tell them that. Nick noticed that Maya was muttering something that weirdly, Nick was able to hear. Maya stopped muttering and said 

"Guys, we should go before anybody finds out where we were." 

So everybody hurried out and crept back to the Common Room so everybody wouldn't know. They all promised to keep it between themselves. The only problem was that as they were going back, Lily tripped over something that turned out to be Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. 

'Oh, boy! This is going to be one interesting year.' Nick thought. 

****


	8. The Capture

CLUE: MAYA GOES ON DOWN THE TUNNEL BUT WHAT LIES AHEAD?? READ ON AND REVIEW!!

Sorry for not writing for a long time. I've been working on finishing my other story. Well this should be an exciting chapter. Oh and Selena and Ami haven't been in here much.

**The Capture**

They got up the next morning thinking about the prophecy (I'm going to tell it to you again because I'm nice. Here it is: 

Those who are reading this are warned not to go further unless seeking the truth about one another or an endlessly lost brother. Before you lay the destiny of your most true friend, so let her go or go make your amends. 

If you are trying to get past with theft, then may the curse of the Loved Ones be brought on you if you dare go left. Only she, who has lost another, may go to rejoin one another. The Chosen One will be protected by her truest of friends, but if she dare trust the wrong one, then world will end all together. Go forward if you seek the truth and if not you may only see this place 5 more times.)

They all walked down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. "I can't believe I have detention for a whole week!! Just because I tripped over that darn cat! I hate polishing trophies!!" Lily said extremely loud at the table. 

Everybody turned to stare at her and then quickly turned back to what they were doing because of the murderous expression on her face. Malfoy came up to them and turned Maya's hair blue without her noticing. Then he made Lily's hair blue also so that her emerald eyes and her blue hair made her look like a sea queen. Suddenly Malfoy began to laugh hysterically. Nobody had noticed Lily and Maya's hair until now. They all whipped around to face Malfoy. 

" What do you want Malfoy? Go away and leave us be. You're not worth our time." Nick said calmly. 

Malfoy sneered and took out his wand. Maya stood up and said

" Leave him be Malfoy. If you really want to fight then take me on. Unless you're saying you're scared to face a girl." 

Nick looked amazed and surprised that Maya would do that for him but he thanked her for it tremendously. Malfoy just smirked. 

" I'm not afraid to take you on. You've already shown me your capabilities by standing up for your boyfriend. I can hear church bells already," Malfoy taunted. 

Maya and Nick blushed furiously, but Maya's was from anger and Nick's from embarrassment. 

Maya whipped out her wand at the same time as Remus. 

"You are going to get crushed. I'm one of the best duelers and Maya is as good as Lily so I wouldn't do anything if I were you Malfoy." Remus said coldly. 

Malfoy stopped smiling a bit but still stood there. 

" If you fight me now then you will get a lot of detentions and maybe even get expelled. That would ruin you're chance of being prefect wouldn't it?" Malfoy smirked. 

Remus thought for a minute and then said

" We know where your common room is and I'm sure that we could find you there. We'll see you there tonight." Remus said turned back around to ignore Malfoy. Malfoy frowned and was about to walk away but then hesitated and leaned right up to Maya's ear while she was eating (which she kept Nick near her as much as she could,) and said "When you go down that tunnel, dangerous things will be there waiting to take you off to my group, where we'll have your little boyfriend tied up and you won't ever be able to get him back." 

Then he backed away while everybody watched (to Malfoys satisfaction) Maya turn white and run out of the hall. They all turned on Malfoy with their wands out. Six people to fight would not be fun. 

James and Sirius were livid and Sirius snuck a curse that made Malfoy look like a troll and at the same time Selena and Ami (a/n: sorry I haven't mentioned them much) sent a combined curse of jelly-legs and double hopper so that he would have to hop for 5 days. Lily and James started yelling at him and Lily slapped him. The entire hall erupted in laughter except for the Slytherins who just sat there glaring at Malfoy for making them look like fools. Peter just stared and Nick got up and faced Malfoy (he wasn't a pretty sight though). 

" Now that you have hurt Maya you have to face me. 'Wingardium Leviosa'!" Nick shouted. 

Professor McGonagall was coming over angrily but Nick didn't notice. Malfoy lifted in the air and slammed into a wall. He slumped down unconscious. 

"That was for whatever you did to Maya." He yelled at Malfoy. Everybody stared at him and one person gave him 2 weeks of detentions. That was a fuming mad Professor McGonagall. 

" Well welcome to my club Nick. I have my first detention tonight with you." Lily said gloomily. Nick had to go sit in the Infirmary for the whole day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily's POV

At 8 at night Nick and I went down to detention in the trophy room. Nick being muggle-born was extremely surprised at how many trophies there were. He had never been here obviously. 

" A lot of people were famous that went here. Like this guy here, Tom Riddle. It says he did a special service or something. Anyway lets go find Filch. I'm sure he's happy tonight." I said. 

We made our way to Filch who had a scary look on his face, probably his way of smiling. 

" You guys broke the rules and you got caught. Dumbledore unfortunately wouldn't let me hang you by chains but cleaning all these trophies with no magic should do nicely. Have fun little brats." Filch said with his way of happiness. Then he locked the door and left. There were two jars of polish and two rags on the table. I looked at Nick as he sat there looking at our punishment like it was impossible. I sighed.

" We better get started so this won't take all night." I said. So we got the rags and started polishing two trophies. 

I decided to make this interesting even though we were stuck here for probably 5 hours. 

" I bet you 10 gallons that I can finish faster than you. You in?" I challenged. 

" You bet!" Nick said. He probably wanted it so he could get Maya a great Christmas present. Then I started thinking about what I would get James. Maybe I would get him something for his broom. Before I could get any other thought about that though the door burst open. We both turned around and saw Malfoy there. (a/n: Malfoy got all healed up by Madam Pomfrey.) 

I looked at Nick and he had a look like "I'm so tired of this jerk. I'm finishing him." 

Nick stood up and took out his wand. 

" I'm sick and tired of you. Go bother some other people. I will curse you to dust if you don't." Nick said. 

Malfoy advanced toward Nick and said

" Just try it. Oh and your girlfriend is going down that tunnel soon. To bad you won't be able to see her." Malfoy said laughing. 

I didn't think that was funny at all. 

" He could just run out of here and to the tunnel." I said. Then I thought for a minute. He wasn't there when we found the tunnel. " How do you know about the tunnel at all? You weren't there when we found it." I said suspiciously. 

Malfoy smirked. 

" I know. I have my resources that tell me everything. She's going down there being _very_ brave just like a Griffindor to try to find you guys. I told her I had captured you down there. You'll never be able to get her now. I can tell that she's at the entrance of that tunnel and when she gets down there she will find two very unhappy friends trapped and guarded by a whole bunch of Slytherins." 

Malfoy said menacingly. 

Nick looked so angry that he would probably kill Malfoy if he knew how to right away. 

" Just who are those people that are going to be trapped?" I said bossily. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

" You Griffindors never cease to amaze me at how thick you are." 

He turned and stared straight at us his eyes so cold and penetrating. " You are of course." He said evilly. 

Then before either of us (probably Nick too because it was so stunning) could do anything, Malfoy took out his wand and said " Stupify!" in a dead-quiet voice.

I was out before I even could blink.

A/N: How was that for an awesome chapter? The next one's even better. Coming soon. 


	9. The Slytherin and Illusions

**The Slytherin and Illusions**

****

Maya's POV 

I walked down the tunnel filled with nervousness. 

The floor looked like it could collapse any minute and let me fall in those deep pools forever. The walls were like ice and metallic stuff put together because the wall was ice but it shined with a bright metal tint. I was worried about whether I'd ever see Lily and Nick ever again. Malfoy said that he had captured them and I'd better go get them or they would die. I decided to go alone so I could hopefully not get anyone in danger. The tunnel went forever so I walked for maybe 2 hours until right in the middle of the tunnel there was a wall. It was like an illusion because it was there but you could see through it and there was a path on the other side. It looked like it had a sign on it. I walked over and looked at it. I read it out loud. It said:

WARNING:

Do you want to go on? You must be the Chosen One!

Dangers face you and so does this wall. Do you know what you have to do to go on to the path in front? Go through the wall but beware of what is on the other side. Go through it now, do not hide.

'That was a weird sign.' I thought. 'Do I have to walk through the wall? It looks so solid.' I stared at it and realized if I stared really closely I could see just the path instead of the wall. I took a deep breath and stepped through. It was like passing through a dream and then stepping into a nightmare. The first thing I saw was Nick and Lily trapped in a corner. I saw them gagged and upon them seeing me, telling me to go away. I ran toward them anyway. They looked fine and seemed fine except that they were tied. I reached forward to untie them when they suddenly disappeared and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I screamed. 

" Shut up, girl. Your friends are not here." A voice said. Suddenly I knew who it was. 

" Malfoy! Get off of me and tell me where my friends are! Now!" 

I said fiercely. 

He turned me around and I could see that he was enjoying making me suffer.

" Your friends are at the end of the tunnel. You are only half way. That was an illusion to see how much you really care for your friends. Looks like you do a lot more than I thought you did. Oh well, you still have to get to them and trust me there will be a lot in your way. Good luck Maya." Malfoy said smirking. Then, quick as a flash, he let go of me and was gone. 

I was so surprised that I sat down and had to sit for a couple of minutes. 'Malfoy is going to give me a challenge, is he? Well he doesn't know (probably because he didn't read the prophecy carefully enough) that this tunnel was not meant for him. He will get severely hurt soon!' I thought harshly. 

With that I set off down the tunnel with renewed strength not knowing that Malfoy had been watching my every move the whole time and wasn't about to stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily's POV

' I've got to get out of here! Why isn't a knife ever here when you need it?' I thought angrily as I sat tied to a stalagmite next to Nick in a very deep part of a cave. At first I wanted to keep Malfoy busy with some questions but he soon grew tired of that and told us to shut up and stay still or he would curse us. I'm glad to say I did _NOT _give in and kicked him as soon as he got near me. He got really mad and tried to curse us but we ducked and it hit the stalagmite and bounced back at him hitting him full force and giving him a very nice bruise.

All the sudden Malfoy walked in and wore a smile of triumph.

"I just thought you might want to know that the little, weak and pathetic '_chosen one'_ just got fooled by one of my clever spells. I cast an illusion charm one a part of the cave and she ran like a baby to try to save you. She unfortunately seemed to have realized you 'disappeared' and like a brave little girl she demanded to know where you were. She was distraught to find out that she was barely half way and she apparently cares way too much for both- no _one _of you so I decided to challenge her even more. She now-"

"Can you just shut up and tell us where she is?" Nick said, extremely annoyed. 

That's just like him. If it has anything to do with Maya being in danger he will be as impolite as ever to figure out where she is. Not that being impolite is a bad thing to do to Malfoy.

" I wasn't talking to you idiot! You're such a rude, ignorant fool that I don't know why that pathetic girl likes you anyway. Oh, by the way, your little _girlfriend _is about to run into her first- I men last obstacle. Too bad you can't go help her." Malfoy said snidely and then shot a tightening spell on the already tight rope and left. 

' So much for escaping.' I thought. ' I'll try at night and I know I can get Nick to help me.' 

I lay back against the cold stalagmite and began to rest to rejuvenate my mind. 


End file.
